


Hope

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'hope'. Set in the summer between season 2 and 3, with a brief mention of things happening in episode 3x05.</p><p>Based loosely on a <a href="http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/132507740737/edit-look-what-i-found-in-my-drafts-but-never">headcanon</a> I posted on my tumblr a month ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

Even if Kurt knows he’s not completely ready for sex yet, he at least hoped that he could spend some time ogling his boyfriend during the summer. 

Well he does get many opportunities to look at Blaine in nicer and more form fitting clothing than the Dalton uniform. Which is wonderful, don’t get him wrong. He loves Blaine’s style and it’s nice to get familiar with the shapes of his body in all kinds of colorful fabrics.

But is it too much to ask for just a tiny bit more skin than just his ankles and lower arms? His biceps would probably be enough to tide Kurt over for the summer. Though if he could have his free pick he’d wish for Blaine’s chest, too — he knows what it feels like against his own and underneath his hands but to know how it actually looks would be really nice. (Sue him, he’s just a teenage boy in love with his incredibly attractive boyfriend.)

There is nothing to be done about it, though. Unless Blaine will undress or at least dress down willingly, Kurt has no choice but to imagine or bring it up when they’re talking — and he’s not about to just blurt out “I want to see you more naked” in between talking about Vogue and music.

Admittedly, Kurt had tried to subtly push Blaine in the right direction but he’d failed miserably, more than once. 

Who knew that Blaine would show up in chinos and a polo shirt to a pool party? Certainly not Kurt because he had to watch how Blaine, the only one in street clothes, had seemed to have a lot of fun, while he himself had quietly sulked.  
At least he’d gotten a really nice goodnight kiss out of that day. Apparently Kurt walking around in swimming trunks and a tank top all day, had done things to Blaine. So it hadn’t been that bad after all.

On other occasions Kurt had tried commenting on Blaine looking hot. That had only lead to blushing cheeks on both sides and Blaine thanking him, a pleased little smile on his face that did funny things to Kurt. It had not been what Kurt had meant to say but he’d felt bad about correcting Blaine’s interpretation of the words when it was so so true. 

Another sort of failure of getting Blaine to take some clothes off had been a make out session that turned a little too hot and heavy and left them both in need of a shower. It had been purely accidental, neither of them had meant to make the other come. But never having enough time alone together, left them both keyed up and ready to burst at the first touch. Though it had been a success in some ways since he’d gotten rid of Blaine’s shirt shortly before he’d shuddered and come. 

So yeah, that day he’d gotten ten precious minutes of Blaine in a thin tank top, untucked in the front, the tiniest bit of his stomach visible and his strong arms fully on display — no wonder Kurt had come like a minute after pulling Blaine’s shirt off, it had been a dream come true. Blaine had followed quickly and then they had just lain next to each other, blushing and laughing about what had just happened. 

After that Kurt hadn’t really gotten a lot of chances to try again. But at least the constant feeling of not getting what he was wishing for, had fueled his urge to just talk to Blaine about it. 

That it still took him until November to finally say something wasn’t his own fault. Blaine was after all really distracting, even with his clothes on.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/134817495922/hope)


End file.
